


Hamburgers at wedding

by RedMushroom



Series: Screw prompts, give me points! [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU - Weddings, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 09:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4131852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedMushroom/pseuds/RedMushroom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prima Sam lo trascina a quel matrimonio (ed è okay), poi Jo lo bullizza tutto il tempo (ed è meno okay), e infine Dean fa amicizia con il tipo dalla faccia assassina. Fantastico. [AU/Oneshot] - (Prompt 10)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hamburgers at wedding

**Titolo:** Hamburgers at wedding  
**Fandom:** Supernatural  
**Personaggi:** Dean Winchester, Castiel.  
**Words** : 1860  
**Genere** : Generale, slice-of-life  
**Rating:** SAFE  
**Warnings** : AU, one-shot  
**Prompt:** **[[Shot fic meme](http://h-mushroom.livejournal.com/38471.html)] ** 22 - two miserable people meeting at a wedding au  
**Note** : Scritta anche con il prompt n°10 della Screw challenge del "Prompt me now". Also, ringrazio le personcine che ho stressato in un momento di estrema frustrazione da "che diavolo è tutto questo" - tutti abbiamo i momenti di nero sconforto, sob. Also-Also: è la terza volta che provo a postarla da qualsiasi voglia parte e - speriamo che no shit happens this time.

Grazie per aver aperto la storia ❤ ❤

 

*

 **22**. two miserable people meeting at a wedding au

*

 

Per quanto possa dirne Sam, Dean è totalmente  _okay_.

«Attento a non sembrare troppo felice.» gli dice Jo, sfoderando tutto il sarcasmo di cui Dean non ha bisogno – né in quel momento, né, tipo, mai «Stai uccidendo la gioia di ogni essere vivente intorno a te.»

Il che è – lasciateglielo dire – falso. L'ambiente è molto gioioso. Così felice che lo definirebbe  _gioioso-gioioso_ , tanto per dare enfasi.

Gli invitati sono sorridenti, il cibo fa schifo (il cibo dei matrimoni fa sempre schifo) e Sam si sta divertendo, tutto felice di poter andare in giro a distribuire i suoi preziosi bigliettini da visita con su scritto  _avvocato_  sopra. Come fa Jessica a sopportarlo, è ancora un mistero.

Dean dovrebbe provarci di nuovo con lei. Sta con il fratello sbagliato, ecco cosa.

«Puoi almeno fingere?» continua Jo, e per qualche motivo, invece di andare a ballare o a, urg, fare qualsiasi altra cosa, sta lì, a pressarlo.

Ora, per metterlo agli atti, ha provato a non andare a quel matrimonio. Ha trovato scuse. Tipo che odia i matrimoni. Che non aveva il vestito. Che gli si era rotta la macchina. Ha provato a chiedere il doppio turno, ma Missouri non gliel'ha concesso, perché Missouri è un'alleata di Bobby, uniti contro il quieto vivere di Dean.

Il punto è che in genere, i matrimoni sono abbastanza a posto. Può andare lì, rimorchiare una delle damigelle, rendersi ridicolo al karaoke e – magari quando si è ubriacato con Crowley ha un po' esagerato, ma solo quella volta, e non puoi dire al finanziatore numero uno del tuo giornale  _“No, Signore, basta con i drink.”_

Sa solo che ci sono foto con capelli da cowboy di quella serata. Garth le custodisce gelosamente, e le ha appese in ascensore solo perché era suo _dovere_  farlo. Certo.

Con uno sbuffo – grazie al cazzo – Jo si alza, recuperando la pochette e lanciandogli uno sguardo da  _fai il cazzo che vuoi, Winchester,_  che ha avuto modo di perfezionare fin dalla prima media.

Dean ha la tentazione di farle un dito medio. Ma è in pubblico. Di fronte a tutta la redazione.

 _Urg_.

Resta l'opzione del bar. La pondera con molta attenzione, lanciando gli occhi oltre la sala – affollata – e pensando che non vuole stare schiacciato in mezzo a tutte quelle persone che stazionano sugli sgabelli. Pensa anche che potrebbe andarsene, ma  _prima_  della torta?

Bobby lo ucciderebbe. In modo creativo. Poi chiederebbe a Rufus di aiutarlo con il cadavere.

(Inoltre vuole la torta, che diavolo, è la parte migliore della serata.)

Si gira tra le mani il fazzoletto di stoffa, guardando fisso il bicchiere pieno di vino. È come alza gli occhi che lo vede.

Apparentemente, Dean non è l'unico muso lungo della serata. Anche se  _muso lungo_  darebbe solo una definizione in senso lato di ciò che ha di fronte.

Se Dean sembra più un bambino che non può giocare fuori perché messo in punizione dalla maestra, Mr. Cravatta-Orrenda qui sembra più l'assassino seriale della porta accanto che la notte va in giro a sacrificare agnelli.

Il tipo – spalle dritte come disegnate da un righello, sguardo fisso verso un punto imprecisato dell'universo – potrebbe non avere una sola espressione. Se ne sta solo lì, silenzioso, per i fatti suoi, e Dean, per quanto possa essere scontroso e incacchiato,  _non ce la fa_.

Jo potrà non avere il suo stesso sangue, ma Dio gliene scampi se il loro programma genetico non è venuto simile, in qualche modo. Colpa di Ellen. Doveva essere più severa. Con entrambi.

«Hey, giacca sgualcita.»

Lo vede sbattere le palpebre, per prima cosa. Poi, come una statua che prende vita, sciogliersi in un'espressione confusa, fino a girarsi verso di lui. Woah. Potrebbe essere quasi scientificamente interessante.

Anche se lo fissa, adesso, l'uomo non dice niente. Sembra più star decidendo se Dean gli abbia parlato per davvero o meno; come se fosse stato appena trascinato fuori da chissà quale dimensione parallela.

«Ti dispiace condividere?» Dean fa un cenno del capo verso la bottiglia che ha vicino, poi fa un altro cenno verso la sedia vuota a fianco alla sua. Si schiarisce la gola. Occhieggia di nuovo il posto, sistemandosi dritto, stringendo la mano sotto il tavolo quando il tipo porta indietro la sedia e si alza.

Non lo guarda  _neanche_  due volte.

Deve dire che non se lo aspettava.

«La mia giacca  _non_  è sgualcita.» poggia la bottiglia sul tavolo come se dovesse usarla come arma. Il tono suona anche minaccioso – bene, benissimo – o forse è solo il suo modo di parlare, e Dean non può saperlo.

Alza le spalle; l'altro si siede con uno sbuffo grande quanto il Chrysler building.

«Certo,  _amico_.»

Si becca un'occhiataccia. A quanto pare l'ironia non è ben accetta. Le persone non apprezzano abbastanza il suo umorismo.

«L'ho  _stirata_  prima di venire.» Mr. Cravatta-Orrenda-e-storta fa una smorfia di insofferenza, come se  _stirare_  fosse stato un crimine contro l'umanità. Chiunque gli abbia insegnato a prendere in mano un ferro da stiro, l'ha fatto male.

Dean sbatte gli occhi. «Dean.» dice, senza infierire «Dean Winchester.» e tira su la mano, per porgergliela.

L'altro la fissa. «Castiel.»

Quindi rimangono così per una manciata di secondi, perché Dean ha fatto amicizia con l'unico ospite che non sa stringere la mano, e Sam direbbe che è il karma. Doveva andare a fare gli auguri a Becky e Chuck invece che ostinarsi a stare nell'angolino del rifiuto.

Eh  _okay_ , fa una smorfia e usa la mano che stava tendendo per prendere il bicchiere.

È così educato che non fa neanche commenti sul nome, che in realtà è solo la ciliegina sulla torta.

Dean non crede di aver mai visto questo  _Castiel_ , prima. Non in redazione, né a una delle noiosissime riunioni di Chuck e Zaccharia. Neanche ai party aziendali o a quel noiosissimo pick-nick che hanno fatto l'anno in cui Dean ha iniziato a scrivere per la compagnia.

Abbassa gli occhi su di lui, lo sguardo sale sulle spalle e scende sulle braccia.

(Prende un sorso.)

Magari è il _più uno_  di qualcuno.

(Si lecca le labbra.)

Poggia il bicchiere, usa entrambe le mani per allontanarlo.

«Non sembra che tu ti diverta.» la voce di Castiel non pone una domanda. In quel momento, lo sorprende con il capo un po' inclinato, quasi interessato, le mani sulle ginocchia, e Dean percepisce di essere  _studiato_.

 _Già_ , vorrebbe dire. «Non è vero.» se ne esce fuori, invece, che diavolo, non deve giustificarsi pure con il primo che capita. «Mi sto divertendo. Tantissimo.»

Castiel lo guarda come se Dean avesse appena spalato merda. Come se potesse dire qualcosa, visto che se ne stava tutto solo e con l'aria incazzosa – che magari non se ne è andata – fino a qualche secondo prima.

«Neanche tu sembri l'anima della festa, in ogni caso.» dice quindi, nella sua vita non ha mai imparato a tenere la bocca chiusa.

A quel punto, Dean deve guardarlo. Castiel alza le mani, i palmi rivolti verso di lui, come se si arrendesse, colto in flagrante, e se ne fregasse di motivare le scelte che l'hanno portato a bere vino bianco al matrimonio di un editore. «Non devo giustificarmi.»

Ma sul serio. «Indovina?» Dean alza gli occhi «Neanche io.»

A quel punto, succede una cosa che in quella circostanza è davvero fuori contesto. Dean è a un tanto così dal lasciargli tutto l'alcool e trovare una scusa qualsiasi per fuggire fuori, sedersi in mezzo al giardino e far gelare le sue chiappe fino a un'ora decente in cui scomparire; e Castiel si _acciglia_ , e facendolo rompe totalmente con la facciata che mostrava fino a qualche secondo prima.

«Non ho chiesto di –  _giustificarti_.» spiega, con lentezza, un'inflessione ancora diversa nel modo di parlare, una che inchioda Dean sul posto e lo fa sentire improvvisamente colto in flagrante.

In flagrante  _di cosa_ , non lo sa bene.

«Sembravi semplicemente turbato.»

Sceglie quella parola. Ne ha un vocabolario pieno, e lo definisce turbato.

Questo tipo ha davvero qualcosa che non va. Dean alza le spalle. «Iniziamo da capo?»

Castiel annuisce. Poi aggiunge. «Sono qui con mio fratello.» e sistema le spalle all'indietro, sembra quasi che stia cercando di fare conversazione. «Non sono tipo da matrimoni.»

Dean si ritrova a fare un sorriso. Per un attimo, si sente un po' meno a disagio con tutto ciò che ha attorno, e ah! Adesso Jo non potrà più dire che si sta comportando come una ragazzina. Solo perché si è lamentato del cibo. Provateci voi, a mangiare gamberetti sommersi di salse strane e ad essere circondati da persone che chiamano cibo quell'abominio.

«Anche io sono qui con mio fratello.» non aggiunge  _e per non essere licenziato_. Chuck sembra uno incapace di convivere con la propria esistenza ma che hey, nella scala sociale di persone da non far arrabbiare lui sta più in alto di Crowley.

Castiel si volta, sporgendosi un pochettino – inconsciamente, con ogni probabilità, quella cosa che fai quando rivolgi la tua attenzione a una persona – verso di lui.

«Non è come se volessi essere qui.»

«Ma non mi dire.» Castiel fa un mezzo sorriso.

Dean alza gli occhi al cielo. Poi si rende conto che il tipo  _sa_  sorridere.

Non gli chiede perché anche lui se ne stesse in un angolino in disparte, a contare le pecorelle o a interrogarsi sui segreti del mondo. No. Dean, siccome è un coglione e siccome è con uno sconosciuto, si guarda bene dal dire «Oggi è l'anniversario della morte di mio padre.» a voce alta.

Certe cose non si dicono a voce alta.

Eccetto che.

No.

Aspetta.

L'ha appena fatto.

Nella lista di lunghe stronzate – e credetegli, sono tante – che gli è capitato di dire, Dean sputa fuori quella. Che poi chi se ne frega, no? Non sono affari di un Castiel qualsiasi appena conosciuto, e sicuramente non lo saranno in futuro perché indovina, Dean berrà quella bottiglia, saluterà Becky e Chuck, tornerà a casa e in due giorni si dimenticherà di quel tipo con la cravatta a strisce bianche e celesti che gli pende storta dalla camicia.

Castiel farà lo stesso. Saranno pari.

Non dovrà neanche tornare in macchina con Sam – quindi niente guardi da cucciolo morto che vogliono affrontare la situazione, perché  _Dean impara a divertirti_  è ciò che suo fratello direbbe a voce alta, ma  _Dean, papà è morto e ormai l'ho accettato_  è il sottotesto.

Nessuna risposta.

Meglio così. Castiel lo guarda. A lungo.

Dean fa una smorfia. «In più qui non hanno gli hamburger, puoi crederci?» scuote la testa con disapprovazione «Hanno un  _menù vegetariano_ , ma non carne alla griglia.»

È una ridacchiare bassa quella che arriva da Castiel e grandioso, ora sembra un'altra persona. Dean potrebbe trovare qualcosa di poetico per descrivere il modo in cui si è  _sciolto_ , come – come se si fosse  _sciolto_ , insomma.

«Ho visto un Biggerson's lungo la strada.» Castiel si schiarisce la gola, guardandosi attorno, cospiratorio. Poi torna super serio, ed è come se Dean fosse al centro della sala, gli da' la sua totale attenzione. «Potremmo – »

Dean annuisce lentamente; Castiel si umetta le labbra.

«Hamburgers?»

«Hamburgers»

 


End file.
